Forgiveness
by MikoYami1
Summary: Yuki made a mistake and ask for forgiveness
Yuki felt like crying, it was a hard week for her, her heart had felt heavy she had a mistake. A big mistake. It was still heavy in her heart as she lay in her bed alone tears began to pour out her dark colored eyes. She was thinking over and over what had happened that day, why it had ended? Why it hurt so much.

She got up from the bed and looked at Itachi's end still empty and cold but that wasn't really her concern though. She could see the living room lights were on bring a small amount of comfort that he was home and will be home till the next mission.

Still she was heartbroken, her heart breaking in every which way. She didn't think for a second losing a friend could hurt so much. Not a close friend. Not a friend but a close friend, one that she enjoyed conversations with her giggling over something their husbands did or just plainly being around her.

She would miss the comfort her friend gave when Yuki was feeling alone, or the company she provided when Yuki needed a friend. The realization of what a good friend she lost was a nightmare. One she couldn't wake up from, her mind keeping her up reminding her of the memories she had.

The more she thought about the fight the more she realized it was her fault. Pushing her knees closer to her chest she hid her face between them letting heavy tears run down. She couldn't sleep or feel at rest and it was driving her mad. Her chest felt tight with each breath she took.

The door opened and Itachi came in and hugged Yuki. He wrapped her in his powerful around her. He knew what was going he knew her pain. He just he could of said something to her stopped her from being so stupid, so dumb. But she will only learn from her mistakes.

"Give her time," he spoke kissing the side of her head, he only stopped, "sleep, you will talk to her tomorrow," he still held her in arms. Her sobbing became a whimper.

"I should of told her the truth," she spoke, "That I was hurt with what she said," her friend hadn't said something that was supposed to be hurtful she just mentioned Yuki was gaining a little weight and should be careful. She had overreacted acted childish. When her friend tired comforting her trying to make sure Yuki didn't interrupt the concern the wrong way she lied and she was "fine" she wasn't fine. She was dealing with depression after all Itachi had been gone for two days and she hadn't heard from him. That one little silly remark sent her off. She should of kept her mouth shut and not told the bartender or anybody that going to be gaining weight again. She closed her eyes, "It wasn't that big of a deal, I was just" she paused and moved away from Itachi.

"I have to explain to her," she said, "Say I am sorry. "I didn't mean to hurt her feeling, I didn't want it to get over blown, I didn't want to point fingers or start a war." She paused, "Itachi…she is one of my closet friend," she laughed at memory, "Remember festival we spoke for hours talking about you and her husband. Or when you guys dressed up in those tight school dresses," she glared at Itachi still not happy, "I would invite her over she thought me how to make lunch she was talented," the more she thought about the absent of her friend the more it hurt.

"I was stupid and childish I should of know better than to go public, I should of know she didn't say it be mean she was being herself." She paused over reacted didn't even fit to how she reacted. She closed her eyes again, "A letter," she said sounding almost like her old self.

Whipping the tears from her eyes she went to wash her face and write the letter. Itachi watched hoping Yuki learned her lesson. Learning how not to take things so personal and to be honest with her feelings when talking with a friend. "Alright Yuki," he stretched, "I am going to bed," he smiled at her softly watching Yuki.

Yuki nodded and sat on the bed with pen and paper in hand, "Itachi…"she was embarrassed to say it but it would be a step closer to fixing the broken relationship, "…could you hand the letter to Yamato when I am done with it"

Itachi only chuckled and tapped her lightly on the temple, "I think it is better if you do it after all Tsukiko is your friend," Yuki blushed and shook her head. She frowned she was too scared to talk with her friend but she wanted forgiveness.

Staring at the blank sheet of paper she began to write to her friend the memories the shared, the conversations they had, the jokes and advice they gave one another. It was all precious to her and it hurt so much when she lost a close friend, a good friend. The fight seemed silly and far away. She continued writing apologizing for the mistake she made in hopes her friend would understand and they could be friends again. It sucked losing such a precious friend and she could only hope this letter would make amends.


End file.
